GRDOUSBNET::: TEH B4TEIM!!1111!!1!1! XXX
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS: SPEDDOS, SEXUAL CONTENT, MATURE LANGUAGE, SPEDDOS, LOTS OF SEX WITH LUNA, SANDBAG FETISH, SPEDDOS, TENTACLES, LOTS OF COLONS, SPEDDOS, RUMBLES, SPHERES, AND SPEDDOS. ALSO SPEDDOS. AND THEFANMASTER2 (SEE WHUT I DID DERE). VIEWER DISCRETION IS UNBELIEVABLY STRONGLY ADVISED. Disclaimer: The Fan-Ball Wiki takes no responsibility for any injuries, disabilities, deaths, or other side effects that may very likely occur from reading this story. You will thank us for putting this tabber below. Now go ahead and press this link. TEH STOREE OV ARMGEA O TEH SANDSACK THE XXXY AVENTURS O TEH UFO FILES THNIGS UP...?!?!?!/! AVERT YOUR EYES NOW, AND TURN BACK FROM YOUR ARMEGA NEEDS!= |-| DO NOT CLICK THIS!= > CONTINU MAKOWT SEXION W/ GROUDSBAG Armega pulls the sandbag closer to her warm body and wraps her legs around the body of the sandbag. Continuing to rub up against it, she opens up her mouth and begins to rub her tongue all over the face of the sandbag, letting out a soft moan with every wet smack of their nigh-orgasmic makeout. > TAKE OFF DA CLOTHS The horny troll begins to slowly and seductively slide her top off, revealing her large and perky rumble spheres. After removing the rest of her clothing, Armega's bodacious curves slid up against the side of the sandbag. She could feel her tentabulge begin to get wet from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. > CTU A HOLE IN DA BAG AND STIK UR TENTACLTHING IN TI. Using her nearby dagger, Armega cuts a slit in the bottom of the sandbag. She slowly lowers her body down to the base of the bag. Then, she lets out a loud moan as she slides her dripping tentabulge into the sandbag. Armega then begins to move her tentabulge in an out of the bag, getting faster and faster with each moaning, glorious, loving smack. She continues rub until... "OH...! GRODUS!!!1!1!1" she screamed as she climaxed, sending her golden reproductive fluid deep into the sandbag. She lays there with the sandbag on top of her, not believing the sheer pleasure she had just experienced. After a while, she got up, re-dressed, and picked up the sandbag. She looked at it longingly one last time, before throwing it in a nearby closet. "Nobody can know of this," she said, as she closed the door and exited the room. Afterward by my great freidn, Speddos. Hi, i tr me, Speddos agan. I kno u faggits wer hella yolo mad @ taht last store, so I thot this wuld mayb be gud for u. Just kidnig. U r big fagits who stik ur penis up asshole and get the caner o die,lespcially DMSwordmastur(bate lol) o still nevr leve. Still want ot be admin, so plz make me un no for bye. If you read this then congratulations You are permanently banned. Again. WHAT YOU EXPECTED HERE, BUCKETS?! HE DON'T SERVE THAT IN HERE, OH NO SIR, YOU GOT THE WRONG FIC!! Category:Stories